


Knocked Out

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a punch Joe never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Out

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt: punch

It was a punch Joe never saw coming. 

He's been on his own a long time, and even if there have been other women since his wife, there's never been anyone to touch her. 

Until Caitlin. 

Which of course is wrong for so many reasons. There's an age difference, the fact that she's Barry's friend, the fact that Joe is investigating her boss. 

And yet. 

If their first kiss was an accident, the rest weren't and when her hand is in his, when she's in his arms, when she looks over him and gives him that smile, he's knocked out. 


End file.
